Every time it rains
by Tempus Mori
Summary: Oneshot: Distance is a word that describes the space between two people, not two hearts...


I do not own Escaflowne in any way, shape or form. The song does not belong to me either. However, go look it up, for it is amazing.

**Song Credits: Charlotte Martin – Every time it rains**.

Hitomi looked up at the sky, the water droplets hitting her face, crying their tears for her. Crying for the pain she felt in her heart. It reminded her of him; It smelled like how he used too, sky and moist earth. Her tears mingled with the rain and she smiled sweetly at the warm evening sky. It smiled back sadly and she closed her eyes, imagining his face. The memories were starting to wear at the edges, softening and becoming dull, no matter how hard she tried to see them in their sharp contrast. She touched the pure white feather at her breast, stroking its soft fringe gently, as if in doing so she would somehow remember.

_Every time it rains, I listen to the sky  
And wonder what's so great about sunshine_

"Van." She said softly, her voice no more than a whisper. The warm sprinkling of water had matted her now long hair to her head. Absently she reached a tentative hand to touch it, letting the straw coloured locks filter through her fingers. Suddenly she had the urge to cut it, back to the way it was in junior high, back to how he remembered her. She calmed herself, breathing in the scent of the night air. It wrapped around her warmly and she could almost hear him say her name, almost feel his arms around her shoulders. "I love you…" She told the breeze. It kicked up a little, making goose pimples prick up on her arms as it washed over her cool flesh.

_So everybody lives, and everybody dies  
And no ones gunna love you like I do. _

The woman pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. No longer a girl of 15, her features had matured and filled out, and she now looked her age of 19. Four years. Four long years had gone by since she had last seen his beautiful face. She knew he thought about her just as much as she thought about him. She could feel it. Every fiber in her being told her so. Green eyes closed in concentration and she reached out along the chord that bound them together, tentatively calling his name. Almost right away the image she held of him in her mind, a scrawny 15 year old king, awkward and magnificent in his own way, brightened. Like a light had shone on him.

_When it was getting dark I  
Didn't need a match I  
Never needed light to see you _

"Hitomi…" Van whispered. His heart leapt in his chest and he knew she was there. Knew she was calling him. Never did a day go by when he didn't feel her presence. He had nothing to remember her by. No mementos, only memories that seemed so inadequate compared to the real thing. But he felt alive every time he felt her touch, distant as it may be. He heard the ornate door to the balcony open and close behind him softly, but he made no motion to look, eyes affixed to the brilliant blue sphere in the sky above him. Someone laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and only then did he rip his eyes away, heart tearing as he did. "My Lord, you should come inside. It's going to start raining soon." His wife told him simply. He nodded at her, "I prefer the rain." He replied, voice sounding distant.

_You thought I disappeared but  
I was always here  
I could never get that far from you. _

She left him there and went back inside. Their marriage was for appearance only. He had told her once, when it was being arranged, that he could never love her. She had thought that maybe over time…but she was wrong. He remained true to his word. He did not love her. And he never would. The woman peered at the Mystical Moon, following his gaze. There was the woman he loved.

_Though I misunderstand  
And been misunderstood_

Hitomi heard it again, stronger this time, as he called her name. "I miss you." She whispered, burying her face in her knees. It hurt living without him. How she had endured this long, she did not know. The only reason she could think of was that if she died, she would be leaving him alone. Truly alone. And she couldn't bear that. At first she had tried dating, though it had never worked.

_So love me 'cause you can  
And not because you should.  
_

Almost out of habit she closed her eyes and imagined she was there with him right now, safe and warm in his arms, together in the rain he loved so much. Distance meant something different for her than it meant for most people. They were there by each others side, always. But never _with_ each other. And that hurt more than anyone could ever understand. She would never again truly live; she just went on existing, just for him. Only the rain could bring her close to him.

_Every time it rains  
I know it's good to be alive  
Every time it rains _

_I know I'm trying to survive_

Tears leaked out of the young Kings eyes. He could feel her terrible sorrow. He felt it, and understood it. He lived this menial existence for her and for his people. Having to pledge himself to someone other than her had crushed him, but it was his duty as the King of Finalia. Van knew Hitomi had understood, and knew she would never do the same. Though he didn't wish for her to be alone, had he had the option he would have chosen to remain alone as well. They were never truly alone. Even this muted connection was better than none at all.

_So take it as it comes  
And take me as I am_

_I never was a good imposter  
_

"Don't cry my love. I'm here." The words hurt her to say, for she wanted to do the same thing. Nevertheless she would remain strong. Nothing would tear them apart. She had made up her mind long ago, and would embrace their connection with all her heart, until the end of time. Her existence was fragile, but as long as he was there by her side, she knew she could do it. It was so hard sometimes, to feign the happiness she only felt with him. Her friends and family would never comprehend what it was like. Yukari sometimes complained about how she missed Amano so, and Hitomi always had to smile sympathetically, though all she wanted to do was scream at her. Tell her she would never know what distance was.

_Well I know how to dream but  
Don't know where I stand _

Van reached a hand to touch the blue moon above him, to soothe her aching heart. He tugged off his red shirt, peeling it from his wet skin, and dropped it in a damp heap on the ground. Deft fingers quickly unclipped the sword from his belt and set it down on the ground next to the discarded clothing. "Hitomi!" he called aloud, "fly with me!" Brilliant pearl white feathers sprouted from his shoulder blades and he took to the sky, laughing for what seemed like the first time in forever

_Every time it rains  
I know it's good to be alive  
_

She heard him cry out to her gleefully and she couldn't help the wide smile that broke out upon her face. She stood from where she was sitting and lifted her face to the sky once more, closing her eyes and opening her arms to embrace the rain, fingers spreading as she tilted her face back. Giggling in elation she spun in circles, honey coloured hair splaying out behind her like tendrils of light in the glow of the moon. Finally she felt down on the grass, breathing hard and laying flat on her back. She opened her eyes to the warmth that suddenly enveloped her, opened them to that familiar column of white light. Her heart leapt in euphoria as her body became weightless and she drifted into the sky. "Van! I'm coming home!" She called in delight, "back to you." She finished with a whisper.

_Every time it rains  
I know it's good to be alive._

* * *

AN: I played with the idea of ending it without that last part, but then decided I didn't want to depress myself and did what I wanted to happen. Any good? 


End file.
